Here I Come to Save the Day
by Braveartemisknight
Summary: "Have you ever danced with the devil under the pale moonlight?"


**A/N:** **Ugh this has been nagging at me for a while; I really should learn to finish things. XD Before people start questioning yes I was bored. Sorry if this is seems rushed, not really good at writing one shots. Shocker. Anyways, read, review, fav, follow, but mostly Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

'How do I get myself in these situations?' the celestial mage internally groaned.

The day had started off pretty normal, having spent her morning at the guild chatting away with Levy and Mira. Lucy had used her remaining time at home finishing up her latest story.

All was quiet on the front making the blonde mage wonder where a certain dragon slayer was at.

…until night had fallen.

* * *

"There's trouble afoot." The dark figure stated, perched upon a building's ledge as they overlooked the city.

The shadow nodded its head, following their partner as they ventured out into the night.

They were stealthy, like ninja.

* * *

"How could I be so stupid as to forget my keys at the guild?"

Knowing Aquarius she would surely give the blonde a punishment _far_ worse than death.

Lucy shivered at the images of the mermaid's last punishment.

She missed the dark chuckle that erupted from deep within an alley, as she continued walking. The faster she got her keys the faster she could get home.

"Well, well, well, waddya have here, a little girl all alone out at night? Boy, sure aren't too smart ain't ya girlie?"

Whipping her head around the grinning bandit stood behind her. Holding onto a magical weapon in his one hand with the other placed in his pocket while he smoked on a cigarette, giving her the impression of a gang member.

Given any other situation Lucy would have laughed at the overly cliché man and summoned Leo on him.

But she was without Leo—or any of her keys—and right now she was walking at night without said keys or help.

God she was pathetic.

The attacker yanked her arm harshly pulling her to him, protesting with all her might screaming at him to stop.

Perhaps she should have bought that rape whistle last week.

"I'll teach you to—"

A dark figure slammed their fist into the man's face silencing him. Lucy could only stare in shock at the mysterious savior.

"Picking on woman in an alley? Shame on you."

"Who-who are you?!"

"I am the savior of the night, evil's worst fear, and friend to all those in need! I am Fairy Woman!"

Lucy blinked incredulously at the curvy black skintight clad woman; the hero's scarlet red hair wavering in the cold night wind.

Automatically Lucy face palmed.

"You have got to be joking…" the golden haired girl deadpanned, once again cursing herself for not keeping track of her keys.

But because she was a Fairy Tail wizard, and she was on the guild's strongest (strangest) team, things got only more _intriguing_.

"Have no fear the great Salamander is here!"

All eyes turned to the dragon slayer grinning broadly at the action going on. Left hand blazing with fire, the pink haired mage joined alongside his comrade both readying themselves for any moves their enemy was about to make.

"N-NATSU?! What are you doing? Do the two of you go dressing up like this at night just looking for crime?"

"I do not know who this 'Natsu' person is. But he sounds awesome and strong! Do not fear citizen, Fairy Woman and I will protect you." She heard her partner bellow, striking a pose as he flexed his muscles.

"…Natsu… take off that stupid mask and cape right now." Lucy growled, shooting death beams at the fire mage.

Even in her captured state, she still had time to argue with her idiotic teammate.

"…I-I don't know what you're talking about." He squeaked, quaking with fear under his best friend's gaze.

Erza remained nonplused, as she drew her sword and aimed it towards the bandit vowing to show him true hell if he chose to fight.

Already scared shitless at what was going on the man sped off crying about the two monsters he met in the alley.

* * *

"No thanks are necessary young lady_,_ we were happy to help." Fairy Woman addressed the scowling blonde, placing her sword back to wherever in God's name her swords came from.

"Seriously? I mean I can somewhat understand Natsu dressing up like a weirdo—"

"—HEY!—"

"—but you Erza?"

"And what's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" she glared, making Lucy second guess questioning the sword wielder's taste in fashion.

Too stunned for words the blonde waved it off, sweating bullets as her comrade turned to face the fire breather.

"_You,_" she seethed frightening the salmon head. "Next time you join me on one of my missions be sure to help out, instead of standing there!"

"A-Aye sir!" the dragon slayer saluted.

* * *

Nodding in approval, the black clad woman made her exit, leaving the couple alone.

Lucy turned to her partner first, frowning at the black mask and red cape he wore over his usual attire.

"Honestly Natsu, what on Earth Land possessed you to dress like this?" rubbing his neck nervously, the dragon slayer chuckled in response furrowing his best friend's frown even more.

"_Natsu…_"

The tone in her voice sent warning bells in the fire mage's head.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Superheroes getting all that free food, fame, money, and girls." He started, crossing his arms and scrunching his face in irritation.

'That's what this was all about?'

"I mean, we save tons of people all the time! Yeah, it's for our guild and we want to, but how come these superheroes in your stories Luce get all the good stuff! It's not fair!" he continued, throwing the cape off and onto the ground, soon to be joining his mask too.

"Dummy, don't you see? They're not real. The real heroes are the ones who protect their friends and loved ones. A hero can be anyone Natsu, you, me, Erza, anyone. Besides… those tights are overrated." They laughed together at her comment.

Hearing his best friend's speech brought a warm feeling deep inside him. Lucy was right, he was overreacting to things.

What on earth possessed him to believe that the beautiful celestial wizard would ever fall for a cape-wearing, muscle bound weirdo?

Untying the string on the back of his head Natsu proceeded to take off the black mask, when a familiar touch on his hand stopped him from doing so.

"Don't."

Giving her a questioning look, he was taken aback by her cute giggle.

Hormones be damned.

Placing her soft and delicate hands over his much larger and stronger ones, she gently placed the mask back over his face.

"Okay… now I'm totally lost." He spoke, his eyes never leaving hers as she stared up at him, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

Even under the pale moonlight she was even more gorgeous to him; the way her porcelain skin glowed, along with her golden tresses falling over her shoulder curling at the ends from the bath she took an hour ago. She truly was a goddess.

"Keep it on," she leaned in further, her mouth just a few centimeters away from his ear. "I think it makes you look _sexy_." She purred, sending shivers down his spine at her words.

The dragon slayer gave her the most seductive smirk that practically had her panties hitting the floor.

"Does this mean I get a reward for saving you?" he teased, leaning in close to her soft lips.

"Hmm… I don't know, you tell me." She teased back.

Pulling one another close, Lucy felt a pair of lips on her own, making her melt into the fiery heat. Natsu wasn't much different, as having the girl you were madly in love with kiss you, was the greatest reward he could ever have.

Lucy's keys were forgotten until morning had come, where Happy teased the key holder of being too careless leaving them behind at the guild where Mira had asked if the exceed could return them to her.

Aquarius was _livid_ to say the least.

* * *

The next day at the guild, Gray watched from the corner of his eye the newly formed couple making out. Hearing the coos from Mira and Lisanna, the ice wizard was this close to forming his own coffin.

Anything was better than watching this horror movie.

Glancing at the skilled swordswoman, he noticed a distressed look on her face as she pulled out a tiny envelope, initialed: F.W.

"Hey Erza, what's with the letter?" he asked.

The scarlet haired woman squeaked, drawing him closer to inform him of its contents.

"I have an important mission for you, if you choose to accept. Meet me at the guild hall at seven-o'-clock and don't be late."


End file.
